The Kitty Conflict
by Twilight's Coming
Summary: Two kittens sneak onto Academy Island. But these arn't any normal sweet faced kittiens. Rampaging, mischivous, evil thought thinking, cursing kittens is more like it. What's going to happen to Duel Academy? And who is this strange person that's after them
1. The Coming

**Author's Notes**: Hello fellow fans. I have recently went into writer's block with my other Yugioh GX story so instead I decided to take my mind off of that one and do a different story! I hope you enjoy. Because I truly did enjoy writing it. Constructive Criticism is welcomed if you have any. I kind of rushed on this story because I have school the next day so there might be some spelling errors.

**Disclaimer**: All characters in the GX universe do not belong to me what so ever. Well...accept the evil kittens, their mine! Mwahaha!

**Chapter one:** The Coming

It was the middle of June but for some reason the air was unpleasantly cold that night. The moon became hidden by a large group of dark ominous clouds, and strangely, it began to rain. A small cardboard box rocked violently against the ragging cold waters and landed on the shore of the Academy's beach. Two small figures emerged from the box and started to mew as if they were speaking.

_Where are we sir?_

_Academy Island._

_I want some fish!_

_Then go jump back into the sea! We don't have time for seafood._

_I'm so hungry, I could eat a human...do humans taste like fish?_

_On second thought, maybe I should jump back into the sea._

_If you do can you bring me back some fish?_

_I hate you..._

One of the other small figures nudged the other's behind with its head as a signal to move forward. And so, the two small kitt--I mean "figures" consciously moved towards the entrance of Duel Academy. Once there, one of the small figures scratched at the door. _Damn! No one can hear us. Damn these terribly useless claws! _

_Are we going to die sir?_

_Of course not! I'm sure tha--_

The two figures abruptly jumped when a bolt of lightning hit a near-by tree. Causing it catch fire.

_Were going to die sir!_

_Let me in! Let me in! I don't want to die with this fool!_ One of the figures scratched furiously on the glass door.

_Wait sir hold on! I think...I smell food!_ the second of the figures sung happily.

_That means there are humans near by! Follow that smell idiot!_

_Yes sir!_

The two small figures sped off in the direction of where the smell of food was coming from. Which was inside one of the Slifer red boys dorm room.

* * *

" It's time to chow down!" Jaden screamed with excitement.

" Jaden? Where you get all this food from?" Syrus asked. ( I know he's in Ra now but let's just say he's spending the night.)

"Duh! I snuck it out from the kitchen."

" But...how?"

"Some things are better left unsaid Sy."

Syrus folded his arms. "It was probably something embarrassing with lack of common sense right?"

" Totally! Want some chips?"

" Well since you already took them I g---"

_Scratch, scratch_

Syrus screamed and dived inside the closet. "Oh no it's the man! They probably found out you took the food and now their coming for our heads! Please don't take me! It's all Jaden's fault! He made me do it with his sick twisted mind manipulation! "

Jaden frowned. " Thanks for looking out for a friend Sy."

" I love chicken. Do you mister purple dinosaur? " Hassleberry was asleep at the time.

_Scratch, scratch_

Jaden gulped and slowly twisted the door nob.

" Don't do it Jay!" Syrus yelled. Who was now further inside the closet. _Man it smells in here..._

Jaden closed his eyes and threw open the door. Only to look down at his feet and realize...

" Their...just kittens."

"Cats?"

_Food sir food!_

_Let's just get this misson over with..._

**Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun! What are these evil little kittens planning to do? What is going to happen next? Stay tuned for chapter two. Don't you just love my creative ways? If it wasn't already done yet...which I doubt. **


	2. Namming Cats

**Author's Notes:** Ok, See how fast I upload? I don't have much to say accept today has been pretty...interesting. So enjoy chapter two.

**Disclaimer**: All characters in the GX universe do not belong to me what so ever. Well...accept the evil kittens, their mine!

**Chapter two**: Namming Cats

_The next day... _

" Hurry up Syrus! I want to show Jesse."

" Slow down! You know I can't run that fast."

_It's dark sir!_

_That stupid human! He must have trapped us in here when we wern't looking._

_Those chocolate cupcakes were tasty..._

_Gosh your stupid..._

" Jesse, Alexis, Chazz! Guess what I have in this box?" Jaden darted towards his friends who were standing at the entrance of the school.

" A life?"

" Common sense?"

" Yuri?"

" No, no, and maybe. But that's not it. I've found..." everyone bended in closer to the box as the lid was lifted off. Inside they found two innocent looking kittens. One was black and white with blue eyes, and the other was orange with green eyes.

_Meow?_ one of the kittens mewed.

" Aw their so cute!" Alexis shrilled.

" Yuck! Keep those ugly furballs away from me!" Chazz screamed.

_Did that asshole just call us ugly furballs? I'll claw his freaking eyes out!_

_His hair looks funny!_

" Come on Chazz," Jesse lifted up the orange kitten, " their kind of cute."

_I like this human sir! He's handsome!_

_How can you find a human attractive?_

"Ew, keep that thing away from " the Chazz!" he stepped a few spaces back.

Jesse smirked. " The Chazz? You still call yourself that?"

" I had to give myself a title. Since I'm so hot and all."

" Right. So Jaden, what did you name them?"

Jaden raised an eyebrow. " I didn't know you were supposed to name them."

" Well duh their cats! You have to give them some kind of name to idenify them."

" Well ok, how about...Greg and Muffy?"

One of the kittens hissed. " Ok, maybe not those names."

" Oh I have some!" Alexis yelled with excitment. " How about we call the black and white one Yuki, and the orange one Yuri?"

" Hey that's my last name!" Jaden smiled and pointed to himself.

Chazz sneared. " No shit sherlock."

" Your just jelous cause their not named after you."

" Oh please! Like I really want those ugly mutants named after me."

_I hate that human! When I get back to my full form, I'm planning on doing bad stuff to him. _

" Than it's settled, Yuki and Yuri are their new names!"

" Whatever."

" So cute."

" Awesome."

" Jaden! Jaden!" Syrus yelled at him from behind.

" Syrus? Where were you for the last...34 sentances? And why are you sweaty?"

" I had to run back to my dorm room because I forgot something. And do you have any idea how late we are? School started at 8:00, it's seven minutes to 9!"

Alexis gasped. " Oh crap that is so unlike me! I totally forgot the time!"

" All thanks to those stupid cats!" Chazz said.

" What's your problem with cats Princeton? Nevermind were late! We have to go."

Jaden frowned. " But what about Yuki and Yuri."

Alexis grabbed the box from Jaden and hid it neatly in the bushes near the entrance. " There. Now no one will see them. I suggest in between classes we sneak out here just to see if their ok."

" Sounds good, now lets go before Crowler kills us!"

And so, the group of teens sped inside the school. Leaving Yuki and Yuri by themselves.

Yuki brushed his face with his paw. " Finnally, I thought those humans would never leave! Now we can stop speaking telophaticly."

" Now what do we do sir?"

" This place seems interesting. Lets invesitgate shall we?"

" But wont the humans be worried?"

" Wil be back before they even notice were gone. " Yuki leaped from the bushes and shook his fur. " Now let's go!"

" Fine."

The two small kittens sqused threw a tiny crack in the door and strutted threw the halls of the large academy.

**So there's chapter two. Hope you enjoy this story. Arn't kittens too cute? I wonder what's going to happen in chapter three...**


	3. Mischief Makers

**Author's Notes**: And just like that here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: All characters in the GX universe do not belong to me what so ever. Well, the two kittens are mine though.

**Chapter three**: Mischief Makers

" This school is huge!"

" I never thought it would be this big. Maybe we should turn around."

" What? Is little Yuri afraid?"

" Stop calling me Yuri! That's not my real name!"

" Than what is your real name?"

Yuri pondered. " Um…I don't know."

Yuki sighed. " I can't remember my real name either. All I know is that I wasn't meant to be in this body. I wasn't born a cat."

" Me neither. "

The two kittens both sighed. " I'm hungry!" Yuri whined.

" Your always hungry!"

" No I'm not! I ate two hours ago. And that was at breakfast."

" Don't complain to me when you get fat and round and humans mistake you as an orange basketball with cat ears and a tail!"

" Maybe I want to be and orange basketball!"

" Baka."

_Meanwhile during class…_

" And that's game!" Jaden did his signature catch phrase and pose. " Another duel greatly won if I do say so myself."

" That Ra yellow kid got stomped by Jaden. Once he played his Element Hero Flame Wingman…it was all over," Syrus said.

Chazz yawned. " What a horribly played duel! God that kid sucked ass!"

" Why are you so negative Princeton?" Jesse said.

" What? I'm just giving my honest opinion. Even I would have last at least 20mins with that Slifer loser as an opponent."

Jesse rolled his eyes.

" Jaden Yuki wins…again," Dr. Crowler said annoyed. " Go take your seat."

Jaden happily whistled to his seat. Unfazed by the threatening glares he was getting from some of the Ra yellow students.

Jesse laughed. " Looked like you made some people angry."

" Probably that guys friends who lost. Hey, wasn't Alexis sitting here?"

" Yeah but she went to check on the cats and hasn't come back yet."

Suddenly, Alexis burst through the double doors of the dueling arena with a worried expression on her face. She quickly ran over to Jaden and grabbed him by the collar. " Cats, box, gone!"

" Wow slow down Lexi. What's wrong?"

" Cats that were in box…gone!"

" What do you mean the cats went missing?" Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Jesse yelled in unison.

**Later on inside the cafeteria…**

" Food, food, food!" Yuri yelled with joy.

" Get from inside the refrigerator right now!"

" Leaf mah alomf!" she said with a mouth full of food.

" Ew! Close your mouth when you chew!"

She gulped. " Shut up and eat an apple," she nudged it towards him with her head. " This food is good!"

Yuki sighed. " Well, maybe just one bite..." he paused.

" What's wrong Yuki?"

" Someone's coming! Hide!" he screamed. They both ducked into a near-by cabinet.

_If they find us were done for!_

_I don't wanna be killed! Hold me Yuki! _

_I don't have hands remember?_

_Oh yeah..._

The sound of footsteps became closer, and the two little kittens were now huddled together hoping that whatever was coming would turn around the other way. But it didn't, and the figure paused right in front of the cabinet they were hiding in. Suddenly, the cabinet door was thrown open.

" I thought I would find you two here. How you two been doing? Yuki and Yuri?"

_It's him! _

**Hm, I wonder who this is? This just makes you want to stay tuned for chapter four doesn't it? It probably won't be updated till Friday so doesn't expect it to be done over the weekday. **


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

**Author's Notes** Wow, I six six reviews for each story I'm writing. On chapter four the two kittens ran into someone familiar. I wonder who it is?

**Disclaimer** All characters in the Yugioh GX fandom do not belong to me. Accept for the kittens, their mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four** What Are You Doing Here?

" Let me go! Let me go!" Yuki screamed. The boy had caught them and was now heading down a narrow road through the woods.

" He's got us by the collar sir! We can't escape!"

Yuki looked up at the boy. " What are you going to do to us?"

" Calm down," he said." I just need to find someone."

" You better not try anything tricky," Yuki sneered. " Or I'll scratch your eyes out!"

" Your still so feisty. To bad this just might be your last days on this earth."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

The boy said nothing and kept walking.

" I'm afraid sir!" Yuri cried.

" There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm trying to help you."

" Well your not doing such a great job not telling us anything!"

He sighed. _I have to find Jaden. Maybe he can help. _

_Later on infront of the Academy..._

" Yuki? Yuri? Where are you?" Jaden screamed.

" Maybe they were eaten by vultures!" Chazz said sarcastically.

" Oh no, poor Yuki and Yuri!" Syrus cried. Obviously he took the joke a little too seriously.

He sighed. " I'm getting tried of looking for these stupid cats! So what if they're gone. "

" Chazz we don't need any of your negativity. If your going to help than do it. If your going to complain go away," Jesse said.

" Stupid cats," he mumbled.

Jaden folded his arms. " Oh man so not cool. We looked everywhere and can't find neither one! What if they got hurt?"

" Poor Yuki and Yuri," Alexis said.

They were afraid. Afraid that the poor little kittens were lost or even...

All of them frowned, including Chazz. " I didn't like the little mutants but...I didn't want this to happen."

Suddenly, they herd footsteps behind them. They turned around, their frowns turning into thankful smiles. " Looking for these two?" the boy asked.

The two kittens mewed. " Yuki and Yuri!" Jaden ran over and grabbed them from the boy and grasped them in his arms. " Hey thanks...Aster?"

Aster smirked. " Yep I found them. They were taking a little snack brake in the kitchen."

Syrus looked skeptical. " But why are you here Aster? I thought you left?"

" I did. But I came back to warn you about something."

Everyone paused.

" There's someone coming...and they're looking for those two," he pointed.

Everyone looked down at the two small kittens. " You mean Yuki and Yuri? But why?"

" I think I can explain that." Aster went over to a near-by tree and leaned against it. " These two cute kittens, used to be two powerful humans."

" What?" everyone yelled in unison.

_What?_ the two kittens yelled inside their minds.

" That's right. They used to be two of the greatest rulers that controlled Japan a long time ago. One of their assistance, became jealous and tried to kill them. But instead he accidentally turned them into kittens and sended them 500 years into the future. Now he's found a way to get here, and he's coming towards Academy Island. He will stop at nothing to kill them. And by the way...they can talk."

" They can talk?" everyone yelled in unison again.

" Yeah that's right we can talk!" Yuki said.

Jaden gasped. " That is so sweet! Talking kittens!"

" I can remember it now," Yuri said. " We used to rule Japan. But when we were turned into kittens...we forgot everything."

" But the one thing I can't understand is that how did this human know?"

Aster smirked. " Let's just say I know my history. In the meantime, you five have to look after them. And being the nice guy that I am I'll help."

" We should all feel so blessed," Chazz is too sarcastic.

" But how do we know what this guy looks like?" Alexis asked.

" Who knows. He would probably be dressed as a student."

" Ok then. We should keep our eyes open on any new students that enter the academy."

" Right." everyone agreed.

" Now let's go."

Yuki took a last look at Aster._ How dose he know who we are? _he asked himself. He looked over at Yuri, " Yuri keep an eye out for that Aster boy. I don't trust him."

" Yes sir!"

**Hm, Yuki dosn't trust Aster. But why? Something dosn't fit right. Stay tuned for chapter five of The Kitty Conflict. Hooray!**


	5. Author's Notes: Not really a chapter

Dear fellow readers,

I guess youv'e all been waiting for me to update this story right? Due to school and writer's block I havn't been able to but do not worry, you should see chapter five for the Kitty Conflict sometime in December so please look forward to it. I probably might get some complaints with people saying, " You didn't use spell check!" or " This isn't an actual chapter!" Duh, I know. No one reads the profile so I just posted it up in the story. Anyway, see you all later.

From yours truely,

Sakuran-52

Chapter updates for the Kitty Conflict:

Chapter five coming sometime in December.

Chapter six might come afterwards.

Chapter seven is still unknow.


End file.
